This invention relates to a ratchet cap for installation on a winch used for securing a strap which retains an article on a floor (typically the floor of a vehicle). The ratchet cap enables driving of the winch with a lever in a single position relative to the winch without the need for removing the lever and placing it in another drive position when it reaches the limit of its rotation.